


Даже плохие дни окупятся

by PaperDude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: Широ теряет своего парня и правую руку накануне Рождества.





	Даже плохие дни окупятся

**Author's Note:**

> с редактированием помогала -Joe- https://ficbook.net/authors/3131665 <3
> 
> на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7378015

Сначала миссия Керберос подняла много шума, _ну, ещё бы_ : новая планета, о которой практически нет никаких сведений, кроме высокой вероятности обнаружения инопланетной жизни. И обычно Широ не вербовался на опасные миссии, но эту он взял с целью разозлить Адама, хотя у Широ было смутное подозрение, что Адаму всё равно. К тому же, Широ давно уже не был кадетом и знал своё дело — даже Кит принял это. 

Сейчас Широ уделял больше времени мыслям об Адаме и чем тот мог заниматься, нежели видеонаблюдению за планетой, изредка пересылая Курону отсчеты с камеры. Наверняка Адам сейчас с тем парнем, с которым начал встречаться недавно, после разрыва с Широ. Адам сказал, что бросает его из-за своей карьеры, из-за неспособности двигаться дальше, из-за неприятных ему представлений своего будущего с первым и единственным парнем, который его поцеловал и лишил девственности в шестнадцать. 

Но Широ знал, что Адам нашёл себе нового любовника, потому что Широ ему тупо надоел. Этот его новый любовник скоро отправится на год в экспедицию _Рифт-5_ , и Адам поедет вместе с ним в качестве инженера. Адам мог отрицать это сколько угодно, но Широ хорошо его знал. Адам не мог функционировать без отношений. Он не мог нормально работать без Широ, или, может, наоборот... Широ нахмурил брови, когда Курон начал испуганно хватать ртом воздух, и каждый вдох передавался через канал связи Широ прямо в уши:

— Широгане, — сказал Курон. — По-моему… по-моему, там что-то живое.

— Где? — спросил Широ.

— Я нахожусь в южном секторе. Широ… чёрт!

Широ услышал залп выстрелов бластера. Его дыхание сбилось, и он со всех сил побежал к гравициклу, но как только он завел мотор устройства, его связь с Куроном оборвалась. Следовало поторопиться.

Когда Широ подъехал к нужному месту, около подножия кратера, он обнаружил огромное количество крови. Желудок неприятно скрутило, а вдохи стали рваными, когда он подошел к кратеру с поднятым вверх заряженным бластером. Курона нигде не было видно. Может быть, это не его кровь. Широ не понимал, как в нём могло быть так много крови.

— Курон? — сказал он через трансмиттер. — Где ты? Ты цел?

Ответа не последовало. Широ вызвал группу подкрепления, но его сердце ушло в пятки, когда именно Айверсон принял вызов. Тот славился своей беспечностью к экстренным ситуациям, и считал их лишней тратой времени и ресурсов.

— Прошу, поторопитесь, — попросил Широ. — Я не могу найти его, и здесь кровь…

Не имело ни малейшего смысла то, что он услышал рёв за своей спиной именно когда почувствовал его у себя в ухе, если, конечно, ползущая за ним тварь не проглотила Курона вместе с трансмиттером. Не успел Широ ужаснуться виду этого чудища, как оно впилось ему в руку зубами, одним движением челюсти откусило с костями конечность целиком и проглотило вместе с бластером.

Широ машинально побежал в ближайшую пещеру, тут же понимая, что это худшая дорога к отступлению из возможных, но было слишком поздно менять план. Обычно он включал свет в своем шлеме правой рукой, но теперь её не было, а левой рукой он пытался остановить сильное кровотечение. Подгоняемый адреналином, он бежал наобум в кромешной темноте, а эта херь ещё не сожрала его лишь потому, что не смогла толком пролезть в пещеру. Её когти позарились на него снова, в этот раз, задевая лодыжку. В глазах у Широ стояли слезы, лицо было искажено от страха, а новоприобретенная боль вынуждала его бежать еще быстрее, но также задумываться, почему он ничего не чувствовал в том месте, где ему откусили руку. По его пальцам и ногам стекала горячая кровь, потолок постепенно опускался ниже к земле, и чем дальше Широ забегал в пещеру, тем отчетливее понимал, насколько же всё хуёво. Но, по крайней мере, эта тварь умудрилась застрять где-то позади него.

Когда пещера стала настолько узкой, что он сам едва ли мог протиснуться дальше, он остановился, облокачиваясь шлемом о ближайшую твердую поверхность и тяжело дыша. Он потянулся единственной работающей рукой назад и ощупал кислородный баллон на наличие повреждений. Широ часто врезался в скалы и стены когда бежал, но это была одна из старых, проверенных моделей X207 — неудобная, но вместительная и прочная. Он решился двинуться вперед, а затем громко закричал, когда нечаянно прошёлся вдоль каменной кладки тем местом, где раньше была его правая рука. Часть его рукава осталась на месте, но тварь определенно оторвала всё до плеча, словно вытащила крабовое мясо из панциря. Широ плакал, когда медленно волочил ноги вдоль тоннеля, одной рукой держась за стены для поддержки и ориентира. Ему все еще было необходимо наклоняться до земли, чтобы двигаться дальше. Наверняка, он умрёт здесь, придавленный под инопланетной скалой, и никто не поймает его сигнал бедствия. Он нажимал все кнопки на трансмиттере, тряс его и бил по бокам как старый телевизор, но все без толку. Один лишь белый шум — Широ слишком низко под землей. 

Широ заставил себя прекратить плакать. Его лоб был покрыт испариной, глаза больно горели от слёз, голова кружилась из-за потери крови. Здесь слишком мало места, поди и застрять не сложно. Повезло Курону, что погиб быстро, хотя участь быть проглоченным неведомой космической херовиной с тремя рядами зубов не самая привлекательная. Если Широ умрет, Кит ни за что не простит ему. Адам наверное посчитал бы забавным, что в тот момент, когда Широ решил дать Адаму пространство и сделать что-то для самого себя, то тут же был убит. Он думал, пойдет ли Адам за утешениями к своему парню после всего этого, или смерть Широ разрушит их романтический настрой. Он надеялся на последнее, но также он знал, что такие мысли у него надолго не останутся — Широ хотел, чтобы Адам нашел счастье с кем-то другим. Широ также написал заявление на опекунство Кита и собрал необходимые документы и справки для оформления… он помнил широкую улыбку Кита, когда Широ предложил опекунство. Он глубоко вздохнул и задумался, будет ли Адам поддерживать Кита вместо Широ, если ему не удастся вернуться домой.

В конце пещеры он увидел свет, но Широ не уверен, ежели это прощальный свет в конце туннеля, или ещё один выход из пещеры. Он даже не знал, на что надеяться, когда через силу полз вперед. Он потерял Адама, потерял свою руку, потерял столько крови, что не мог сосредоточиться даже на одной мысли — она тут же ускользала. Лампочка на его трансмиттере загорелась, когда он выбрался из пещеры, он услышал голос, но это не Бог говорил с ним, это Айверсон.

— Широгане, — сказал тот. — Где ты находишься? Что случилось?

— Помогите, — ответил Широ, шатко поднимаясь на ноги. — Я, я возле каменной выемки, это противоположная сторона пещеры… Я ранен, вы _аааа_ , вы получили мой сигнал? — что-то в голосе Айверсона только усиливало острую боль его повреждений.

— Мы в твоей области, — заверил его Айверсон. — Тебя засекли на сканере, но я тебя не вижу.

— Я выхожу из пещеры, — сказал Широ и больно упал лицом вперед, ползя на животе к более открытому месту для обзора. Он думал, что откусившая его руку тварь сейчас выпрыгнет на него сверху, но в этот раз отсечет его голову. Ничего страшного не случилось, и Широ не верил своим глазам, когда знакомый шаттл возник в его поле зрения.

— Ты вошёл в контакт с инопланетной жизнью? — спросил Айверсон через трансмиттер.

— Ага… что-то типа того, — Широ зыркнул в сторону шаттла и попытался заново подняться на ноги. Он поднял голову и отвратительно захныкал, когда увидел прижатое к окну лицо Адама, совершенно не беспокоясь скрывать своё облегчение.

— Такаши! — выкрикнул Адам. — О Господи.

— Сперва дождемся прибытия карантинной капсулы, — сказал Айверсон.

— Вы с ума сошли, он теряет кровь!

Ещё никогда Широ не был так счастлив, чтобы Адам вступился за него (а вступался он часто). Он не мог поверить, что Адам пришёл. Каким-то образом, это было самое удивительное событие этого дня. А может Широ и вправду потерял слишком много крови.

— Я не собираюсь подвергать свою команду риску заражения, — твёрдо заявил Айверсон.

— Но ему необходимо помочь! — воскликнул Коран. Широ не удивился, услышав голос Корана; он медик. Вероника тоже была там, непонятно зачем, сверля напряженным взглядом окровавленный рукав Широ.

— Выпустите меня, — сказал Адам. — Я спускаюсь к нему.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Айверсон. — Но я запрещаю тащить его сюда. Он ждёт капсулу.

— Мы уже её вызвали, Широ! — добавил Коран. — И я подлечу к тебе с аптечкой.

Они словно бы спускались в замедленной съемке — Адам двигался на встречу к Широ как опытный пловец, плывущий против течения. Он и Коран были связаны эластичным канатом, и как только Адаму удалось удержать равновесие и приземлился рядом с Широ, он потянул Корана на себя.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Адам, удерживая шлем Широ обеими руками, пока Коран выудил баночку обезболивающего и подсоединил её к кислородному баллону Широ. — Ты в порядке, мы скоро будем дома.

— Курон погиб, — скривился Широ, снова начиная плакать. Он мог винить во всем обезболивающее, путающее его мысли и превращавшее его мозг в кашу, но потом он посмотрел на Адама. Адам пришёл за ним, он пришёл.

— Это ничего, — сказал Адам. — То есть, это не по твоей вине. Всё будет хорошо, Такаши, они уже выслали карантинную капсулу.

— Квизнак, — выдохнул Коран. Он пытался связать оборванный рукав Широ в жгут, но в тяжелых перчатках его руки соскальзывали. — Тут много крови.

— Помолчи! — Адам дрожал и смотрел только на Широ. Было странно осознавать, что их шлемы прижаты друг к другу, а любая попытка приблизиться перегорожена стуком тройного армированного пластика. Они никогда не занимались съемкой планет вместе; Адам не любил такие экспедиции. — С тобой всё в порядке, — упрямо настаивал Адам. Он немного плакал.

— Кто тебя так? — поинтересовался Коран, когда начал перевязывать ногу Широ.

— Что-то вроде фиолетового червя с шестью глазами и тремя рядами зубов. И с когтями. — ответил Широ. — Но огромный. Чёрт, нам следует отсюда выбираться, оно может вернуться!

— Чшш, хорошо, вот и капсула прилетела, — пытался успокоить его Адам. Раньше Широ не страдал клаустрофобией, но после мучительных попыток выбраться из пещеры, и тут же перенестись в капсулу для одного, летающую на автопилоте… Он не справится.

— Я полечу с тобой, — прошептал Адам перед тем, как Широ успел попросить его. Он водил ладонью по шлему Широ, словно это была его щека.

— Тебе придётся проходить через карантинную очистку, — сказал Широ. Он не мог прекратить плакать и был отчасти рад, что Адам плакал вместе с ним.

— Плевать. Зато мы будем вместе.

— Я запрещаю заносить зараженную кровь в кабину шаттла, — сообщил Айверсон, когда Коран отключил искусственную гравитацию.

Так что они втроем забрались в капсулу, стандартно рассчитанную на одного. Уже с двумя возникали некоторые неудобства, но Широ был не против чувствовать прижатого к нему Адама, особенно когда они были без шлемов. Он вжимался в Адама, стараясь не сопеть, как дитя. Боль в его теле оставалась приглушенной, но он мог ощущать ужасную потерю, остроту того, что было отнято. Он также чувствовал копошащегося за его спиной Корана, извинявшегося при каждом толчке и смене позиции.

— Мы почти на корабле, — сказал Адам, водя рукой по волосам Широ. — Ты отлично справляешься.

— Я ничего не делаю, — помотал головой Широ.

— Что за вздор! — Коран звучал таким оскорбленным, что Широ поневоле рассмеялся.

— Спасибо вам, — Широ сморгнул слёзы. — Спасибо. Адам, ты пришёл. Ты спас меня.

— Чшш, — мягко прошептал Адам. Он поцеловал чёрную макушку, и Широ позволил своему телу потерять связь с реальностью, полностью убежденный, что теперь всё изменится. Больше Адам его не оставит.

***

Широ проснулся в карантинной зоне госпиталя. Аллура стояла возле его койки, вливая очередное лекарство Широ через катетер. Будучи детьми они вместе пошли в первый класс, но теперь Аллура была доктором, как её дядя, а Широ недавно вступил на путь Карьерного Роста и летал на каждую предложенную экспедицию.

— Смею предположить, что я не заразный, — сказал Широ, потому что Аллура не была в шлеме. Она повернулась к нему с грустной улыбкой.

— Бедолага, — она покачала головой. — Я надеялась, что у нас будут в запасе какие-нибудь протезы, но ошиблась. Я заказала тебе один. Он должен прилететь в течение пары недель.

— «Пары недель»? — Широ окинул взглядом то место, где должна быть рука. Плечо толсто перевязали, но от попыток пошевелить мышцами его мутило до рвотного состояния.

— Ну, сейчас праздники, — заметила Аллура. — И все расписания смен меняются с первого января, так что со стажировками скоро начнется полнейший казус, и я не доверяю никаким приватным курьерам доставку протеза, он слишком дорогой, да и…

— Нет, всё хорошо, — попытался улыбнуться Широ. — К тому времени всё равно… Ладно, забудь.

— Что такое? — она взяла его за руку для поддержки. — Адам всё ещё не передумал насчёт Рифта? Я тебя умоляю! Он передумает. Особенно сейчас!

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — Широ отвернулся, с горечью вспоминая день, когда он по пьяни пришёл к ней за утешениями после их с Адамом ссоры и облевал ей ковёр. — Где он?

— Его выпустили этим утром, — ответила Аллура. — Я его отправила в ваш отсек, чтобы он подготовился встретить тебя. — Аллура посмотрела на него с болью и провела рукой вдоль его поседевшей чёлки. Ей всегда нравилось ерошить его волосы. Когда-то они даже "встречались" в младшей школе, но к десяти годам решили расстаться.

— Знаешь, — сказал Широ в попытке сменить тему, — Айверсону противопоказано вести аварийно-спасательные операции. Он почти что решил оставить меня там, словно я какой-то поврежденный робот, а не человек.

— Вообще-то он прилетел к тебе за рекордное время.

— Лишь потому, что Адам пригрозил ему, — возразил Широ. — Мне повезло, что он услышал мой сигнал.

— Тебе нереально повезло, — улыбнулась Аллура, кладя руку на его здоровое плечо. — Вообще-то, я думала уже выписать тебя. Могу проводить до твоей комнаты.

Порез на его ноге был не так уж велик, чтобы мешать Широ ходить, но Аллура все равно настояла на использовании инвалидной коляски. Она шла рядом с ним, а проходившие мимо люди останавливались в коридоре, дабы поздравить Широ с тем, что он выжил. Курон оказался среди них. 

— Они времени зря не теряли, — улыбнулся Широ, с уколом обиды осознавая, что в лаборатории уже успели воссоздать биооболочку Курона и перезагрузить все его воспоминания, пока Широ всё равно необходимо ждать свой протез ещё две недели. 

— Рад, что ты выжил, — улыбнулся идентичной улыбкой Курон, взъерошивая Широ волосы. — Но ты задумайся: чем бы этот поганый червь ни был, у него наверняка ужасное несварение после того, как он попробовал мои механические компоненты.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Широ, опустив взгляд. Широ вспомнил свой выпускной в Гарнизоне, когда ему вручили аттестат и выдвинули предложение провести тест на совместимость с новыми Гарнизонскими технологиями кибер-жизни. Широ оказался одним из счастливчиков, кому удалось его пройти, в результате чего его физические характеристики были скопированы и использованы для создания новых био-роботов. Широ не возражал: с полученными деньгами ему удалось оплатить своё лечение (скачок сахарного диабета), но необходимость встречаться на улице с идентичными версиями самого себя первое время его здорово нервировала. Хорошо, что он уже привык. — Мне пора.

— Надеюсь, эта миссия не подорвала твоё желание летать на экспедиции, — сказал Курон, провожая Широ взглядом. — Ещё увидимся.

Когда двое достигли трёхкомнатного домашнего модуля, в котором Широ жил с Адамом, Широ оказался рад возможности не попадаться людям на глаза, стыдясь временной коляски и отсутствия руки. На входе он с удивлением обнаружил Адама, копошащегося над вазой с цветами. Он был одет в его лучшие чёрные брюки и выглаженную рубашку, словно собирался на свидание.

— С возвращением! — сказал Адам, поспешив к ним. Широ был рад, что Адаму не взбрело в голову вывесить какой-нибудь баннер или организовать вечеринку в его честь. Он позволил Адаму поцеловать себя в щеку, всё еще боясь встретиться с ним взглядом. Пришедшая с обезболивающим уверенность выветрилась, и вряд ли дополнительная доза помогла бы этой уверенности вернуться обратно.

— Вот его таблетки, — сказала Аллура, ставя белую коробку рядом с цветами. — Там есть подробная инструкция по применению, так что, пожалуйста, проконтролируй его, Адам. Если понадобимся, свяжитесь со мной или Кораном. 

— Спасибо, Аллура, но я умею читать инструкции, — едко ответил Адам. Вообще-то, ему нравилась Аллура, просто в последнее время стресс окончательно настиг его, и Адам не всегда мог фильтровать свою речь.

— Главное — это отдых, — продолжила Аллура. — Помни, что ему противопоказан стресс. Иногда состояние шока может возвращаться и после инцидента. Из-за препаратов у него могут возникнуть некоторые несерьёзные побочные эффекты, типа головокружения и головной боли, рвоты, сонливость, повышение артериального давления и так далее.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — кивнул Адам. — А рука?

— Не переживай об этом, — Широ поспешил ответить вместо Аллуры. — Я знаю, что твой корабль отбывает через три дня. Ты не обязан сидеть здесь и ждать, пока прилетит мой протез. Я и так справлюсь.

Адам смотрел на Широ с приоткрытым ртом. Он выглядел расстроенным, и Широ сразу же постыдился своих слов.

— Эм, — Аллура неловко пошла к выходу. — Я уже пойду. Звоните, если надо.

Она забрала инвалидную коляску с собой, и Адам помог Широ дойти до кровати. Он был слабее, чем думал, и уже сожалел о сказанной Адаму язвительной фразочке. Они заслужили день или два без выматывающих ссор и недомолвок.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Адам, прикасаясь пальцами ко лбу Широ.

— Напичканным всякой химией, — ответил Широ. — Видал Курона? Уже как новенький.

— Всё еще поражаюсь этому проекту, — Адам закатил глаза. — По-крайней мере, эта тварь съела его, а не… — Адам тяжело вздохнул и опустился вниз к Широ, поднимая его с подушек и крепко-крепко обнимая. — Такаши… Каждый раз, как я вижу, что они делают с Куронами, или слышу их голоса, меня трясёт. И в этот раз, когда я слышал его крик, я было подумал… Такаши…

Широ старался держать себя в руках, слушая неровный голос Адама. Он с чувством обнял его в ответ, по крайней мере, попытался, с горечью вспомнив, что работающей у него осталась только одна рука.

— Прости, — сказал Широ.

— За что? — Адам водил пальцами вдоль его волос, задевая ногтями недавно побритый затылок. Широ удовлетворённо замычал и закрыл глаза — Адам не прикасался к нему вот уже месяц, если не учитывать их рандеву в карантинной капсуле.

— Не знаю, — Широ хотел извинится за высказанное им напоминание, что Адам уедет через три дня, но ему не хотелось говорить об этом снова. — Давай посмотрим фильм или займемся чем-нибудь? Я пока не настроен ни о чем думать.

— Да, конечно, — Адам отстранился, чтобы поцеловать Широ в щеку, и даже легкое касание его губ вынуждало Широ хотеть большего. Он с ужасом обнаружил, что у него начинается эрекция. — Есть какой-нибудь фильм на уме? — Адам вопросительно поднял бровь, заметив, как Широ пытался прикрыть ладонью свой пах.

— Можешь не говорить, я не знаю, что происходит, — Широ помотал головой, смотря на поднятую ширинку больничных брюк. — Аллура говорила о побочных эффектах. Может, это один из них?

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Адам, не отрывая взгляда от его брюк. — Тебе, кхм, помочь с этим?

— Нет, Адам, не надо, — Широ отвел голову. — Ты не обязан… просто посмотрим фильм, ладно? Это пройдёт.

— Держи, — сказал Адам, бросая пульт Широ на грудь. — Выбирай, что хочешь, а я пока просмотрю твою медицинскую карточку, — Адам поднялся с кровати, задумчиво почесал лоб и посмотрел на Широ, — пить хочешь?

— Пива?

— Ха! Сейчас гляну, что тебе Аллура тут выписала, и можно ли тебе такое.

Он посмотрел, и, оказалось, нельзя.

Широ, возможно из-за ностальгии, возможно из-за вредности, выбрал фильм, во время которого Адам впервые поцеловал его двенадцать лет назад. Парни тогда расположились в школьном зале вместе со своими одноклассниками, обоим мальчикам было по четырнадцать. Адам и Широ всегда делились пледом во время просмотров фильмов ночью. Большинство ребят поступало также, и одному Богу известно, чем они под теми пледами занимались. Адам смотрел в экран, левым боком полностью прижавшись к Широ, а затем робко нашарил руку друга под пледом и переплел их пальцы. Адам посмотрел ему в глаза с добротой и надеждой, полностью красный, и Широ понял, что всё будет хорошо, что он влюбился задолго до того, как Адам поцеловал его в губы тем вечером.

— Ты уверен? — скептично спросил Адам, когда вернулся в спальню узнать, что Широ выбрал. — Он такой слащавый. 

— Ну, я люблю этот фильм, и я только что потерял руку и почти погиб, так что…

— Ладно, ладно, не буду тебя останавливать. Я прочёл инструкцию, и в ней упоминается, что _такие_ побочные эффекты не исключение, — сказал Адам, пробегая глазами по ногам Широ. Широ схватил ближайшую подушку и накрыл ею свой пах.

— Супер, — обреченно кивнул Широ. Адам тихо рассмеялся.

Широ видел этот фильм раз двадцать, и он ему правда нравится, в большинстве своём из-за теплых воспоминаний того вечера: как он лежал с Адамом в обнимку, целуя всё его лицо, пока Адам заворожено водил руками по груди и плечам Широ и зарывался пальцами в его волосы. Адам из настоящего времени лёг рядом с ним и взял его руку в свою. Широ не мог толком сконцентрироваться на фильме или на воспоминаниях своей юности, слишком озадаченный затруднением в виде не спадающей эрекции. В уме он пытался произносить слова наоборот, решал уравнения, представлял Адама в объятиях другого мужчины. Не помогало.

— Как там внизу дела? — весело спросил Адам на половине фильма.

— Смотри фильм, — сухо ответил Широ.

— Серьезно? Всё еще? — Адам удивленно поднял брови. — Господи, давай я тебе просто отсосу, а? С ума сводит.

— Что с ума сводит?

— Знать, что тебе… некомфортно.

Широ невесело рассмеялся и коротко потряс головой. Адам нечитаемо смотрел на него, а его пальцы, переплетенные с пальцами Широ, застыли.

— Что смешного?

— Уж прости, что не понимаю, как ты можешь так сильно беспокоиться о моём стояке, учитывая, что ты уезжаешь через три дня.

— Ага! Приехали! — Адам поднялся с кровати, а Широ выключил телевизор, не имея желания ссориться при просмотре его любимого фильма. — Рад знать, что ты всё ещё думаешь, что тебе всё известно — это хороший признак полного выздоровления.

— Разве я заявляю о чём-то, что ты мне сам не говорил? Ты уходишь, я понял, и я признателен, что ты прилетел ко мне на помощь тогда, и что сейчас ты сидишь со мной, пока я себя дерьмово чувствую, но не притворяйся, что ты всё ещё заинтересован продолжать наши отношения.

— Вот, вот! — Адам возмущенно жестикулировал руками в воздухе руками, сверля Широ взглядом. — Это ты так думаешь, Такаши, думаешь, что мне _всё равно_. Но тебе не приходит в голову мысль, что я помогаю тебе не из чувства долга, а потому, что я ненавижу видеть тебя таким… таким сломленным? _Прости_ грешного, что предложил тебе минет, — Адам набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и скрестил руки на своей груди. — Я не пытался оскорбить тебя или обидеть, прости меня. Я просто… я хочу как раньше. Я хочу тебя.

— Что ж, — Широ озадачено посмотрел на него. Он прочистил горло и переместил подушку на своих коленях чуть ближе к центру. — Мне не хочется быть использованным ради секса, — отчасти Широ соврал: у него давно не было секса, и поцелуи Адама ему ничуть не помогали держать себя в руках.

— Я не должен подвергать тебя стрессу, — выдохнул Адам. Он подошёл к стене и прижался к ней затылком, шаря взглядом по полу, будто искал ответы у себя под ногами. — Но я не намерен давать тебе возможность просто сидеть здесь и морочить себя мыслью, что я оставлю тебя ради работы или ещё чего-то. Я не уйду, Такаши. Я не хочу уходить.

— Через две недели у меня будет новая рука, и первым делом я полечу на Землю. Но этот новый шанс может изменить твою жизнь. Ты ведь не хотел застрять со мной в одном месте, ты сам мне об этом сказал. Так чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Чего я… Я уже не знаю, чего я хочу, — голос Адама постепенно перешёл в шепот. — Разве что.

— Разве что?

Адам больше ничего не сказал. Он отлип от стены и молча пересёк комнату, не решаясь взглянуть на Широ. Адам сел на угол кровати, глядя себе на колени. Широ хотелось прижать его к себе, но Адам был справа от него. Впрочем, не было необходимости: Адам лёг рядом и поцеловал его с отработанной точностью, как Широ любил, кусая и водя языком только в нужных местах. Адам целовал с интересом, словно бы изучал Широ, а потом пробовал на нём свои навыки. Лёгкие Широ больно сдавило от мысли, что Адам вполне возможно целовал кого-то помимо него, с такой же нежностью и упорством, и отстранился.

— Адам, — Широ начал говорить, проглатывая остальную часть предложения. Он хотел извиниться перед ним за то, что сомневался в нём, но слова застряли где-то в горле. 

— Я тут, — Адам мягко гладил ладонью его щетину. Он коснулся подушечками пальцев перевязанного бинтами плеча под рукавом рубашки. — Каждый миллиметр тебя незаменим. Я так зол на тебя, что ты отправился на эту миссию. Я любил эту руку.

— Я не хотел, Адам, я правда не хотел. Если тебе противно…

— Нет, молчи. Не говори так о себе, не смей. Я хочу _тебя_ , Такаши.

Адам убрал подушку с колен своего парня опустил вниз его брюки и опустился вниз. Широ запрокинул голову назад, гладя Адаму волосы, и стараясь не сильно дёргать бедрами вверх, когда он почувствовал его влажный язык на себе. Адам удерживал его ноги руками, заглатывая член Широ до основания, но не прошло и минуты, как он уже поднимался вверх на локтях, вытирая свои губы от спермы. Адам полез рукой в шухлядку.

— Я расплАчусь, — предупредил его Широ, потому что знал, что Адам не любил, когда он плакал во время секса, пускай и случалось это крайне редко.

— Хорошо, я понимаю, — ответил Адам. Он достал смазку и открутил колпачок, после - расстегнул ширинку на своих брюках. — Можешь рыдать, если хочешь. Вполне возможно, что я к тебе присоединюсь, — невесело пошутил Адам. Он опустил смазку и залез к Широ на колени еще в брюках, разглядывая черты его лица, словно в первый раз. Адам жадно поцеловал его губы, проворными пальцами взъерошивая ему волосы, пока рука Широ забралась под рубашку Адама.

— Просто, — Адам снова взглянул на него, тая от ощущения пальцев Широ на своей коже, — мне так страшно, когда ты не рядом со мной. Меня мутило всё время, что ты был на той планете, ещё до того, как ты послал сигнал о бедствии. Это не нормально, насколько я от тебя завишу. Передо мной целая вселенная возможностей… прости за каламбур, — Адам рассмеялся под серьезным взглядом Широ, — в общем, мир велик, мне уже двадцать шесть, а я всё ещё живу на корабле, в котором родился, и счастлив этому. Я ненавижу то, что я никуда не хочу. Все хотят, а я нет. Кем меня это делает? Что означает эта… _апатия_ ко всему?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Широ, желая помочь ему найти ответ. — Адам... Давай я полечу с тобой, а? Я полечу на эту миссию и буду рядом.

Адам отрицательно помотал головой.

— Ты полетишь к Киту. Ты меня понял? Ты полетишь на Землю, потому что ты нужен ему, Такаши. Кит толковый парень, но его импульсивность ещё сыграет с ним злую шутку, — Адам задумчиво обхватил руками воротник рубашки Широ. — Хотя водитель из него отменный.

— Не напоминай, — Широ улыбнулся, вспомнив, как в первый день их знакомства тринадцатилетний Кит угнал его машину, послал смачным матом поймавших его копов, но перед Широ он извинился, как подобает. Адам ещё долго дразнил Широ, припоминая события этого дня. Широ посмотрел Адаму в глаза. — Ты сообщил ему?

— Сообщение дойдёт до Земли через день или два.

Широ кивнул и обхватил Адама рукой за пояс, чертя на его спине мелкие кружки. 

— У меня есть квартира в штатах. Двухкомнатная, — сказал Широ. — Я бы и раньше предложил тебе переехать, но я так долго убеждал себя в том, что ты решил оставить меня ради кого-то более интересного, что я просто забил на это.

— Ты невозможный, — ответил Адам, царапая ногтями ему затылок. — Такаши, между нами даже ничего не было. И ты намного интереснее его. Это я идиот, решивший, что новые отношения помогут мне захотеть что-то поменять в своей жизни. И посмотри, что из этого выплыло.

— Я так долго ненавидел себя, — на эмоциях признался Широ. — Я думал, что я ничего не стою, что всё, за что я ни возьмусь, в конечном итоге не будет ничего значить. И когда ты порвал со мной, я в этом крепко убедился.

— Ох, прости меня, Такаши. Прости, прости, радость моя, я не хотел, — Адам был так близко, что его ресницы щекотали Широ щеки, а потом он глубоко целовал его, прокладывая языком для себя путь. Широ долго целовал его в ответ. — Ты потрясающий, Такаши. Ты самый потрясающий человек в мире. К тому же, ты первый, которому удалось спастись от Велбума. Это что-то да значит. 

— Хорошо?.. А что такое Велбум?

— Херовина, сожравшая Курона №317. Ты с ней знаком. И, слушай, я знаю, как сильно я тебя раздражаю время от времени, но это не повод подвергать свою жизнь риску. Больше никаких соло-миссий. Тем более по неизведанным планетам.

— Понял, — ответил Широ, прижавшись лицом к плечу Адама. — У меня и так обеспеченное ПТСР.

— Тогда расслабься, ладно? Сейчас твоя задача — это смотреть на меня, — Адам прихватил зубами мочку его уха и слегка потянул на себя, вызывая волны наслаждения по всему телу Широ. 

Адам снял с себя брюки с боксерами, и начал растягивать себя намазанными смазкой пальцами, пока Широ смотрел на него с восхищением. Адам переместил свой вес над Широ и плавно опустился на стоящий член своего парня, дрожа от предвкушения вместе с ним. Они оба застонали, когда Адам начал медленно двигать бедрами восьмеркой, пропуская Широ глубже в себя, покусывая его красные губы. В этот раз Широ продержался дольше минуты, он ласково целовал любимого, когда Адам нашёл нужный плавный темп для секса, и просто наслаждался знакомыми ощущениями. Широ неловко придерживал Адама за одно бедро, после чего переместил свою руку на его поднятый до живота член и методично начал надрачивать Адаму, возбуждаясь ещё больше. Они нашли ритм, с которым рука Широ и бёдра Адама опускались одновременно, и мужчины откровенно кайфовали от своей близости, удовлетворенно постанывая между поцелуями. Им этого не хватало.

Широ кончил раньше Адама, горячо дыша ему в рот и хватая его мокрый язык своим. Он целовал Адаму грудь и чувствовал себя безумно счастливым, но также уставшим. Адам не заставил себя долго ждать, а после оргазма попросил, чтобы Широ не выходил из него, с чем Широ согласился, хотя собственная настойчивая, не проходящая эрекция начинала несколько нервировать парня.

— Не переживай, — махнул рукой Адам. — В инструкции сказано, что если это будет длится дольше трёх часов, то мы должны будем сообщить Аллуре. Но до того времени у нас всё пучком.

— Но как может обезболивающее действовать лучше виагры? — Широ с ужасом представил, если ему впрямь придётся позвонить Аллуре.

— Без понятия. Не болит? Хочешь из меня выйти?

— Нет, — ответил Широ, прижимая Адама ближе к себе. — Но ты уверен, что держать в себе мой стояк ещё около трёх часов хорошая идея?

— Сложный вопрос, — пожал плечами Адам. Они лежали в обнимку, Адам сверху, чуть выше Широ, пока сам Широ довольно вжимался лицом в подкачанную грудь своего парня, вдыхая родной запах яблочного мыла и кожи. Адам массировал ему макушку пальцами, изредка целуя спутанные чёрные космы, двигая тазом в поисках самой удобной для них позы. — Я тоже слегка травмирован после всего этого, — Широ вопросительно замычал. — Ты просто себя со стороны не видел. Твой голос, когда ты просил о помощи, наверное, останется со мной ещё очень надолго.

— Но ты поторопил Айверсона, да?

— Ха! О, да. Я приставил к его голове пушку.

— Господи, Адам, он собирается выдвинуть против тебя обвинение?

— Очень сомневаюсь. У меня много материала для шантажа на этого козла.

— Мэтт помог?

— Мэтт помог, — стыдливо согласился Адам.

— Почему Вероника была с вами?

— Эм, разве? Её не было с нами.

— Нет, Адам, она была. Она сидела рядом с тобой в шаттле.

— По-моему, у тебя были галлюцинации. Я вообще не помню, чтобы видел Веронику тем днём.

— Почему бы у меня были галлюцинации именно о ней? Ты просто слишком сильно паниковал, чтобы её заметить.

— Какая разница, — сказал Адам и поправил свои очки. — Мы можем потом спросить у неё, была ли она там.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что она обидится, если мы такое спросим.

Когда парни начали смеяться, Широ решил выйти из Адама, чувствуя нараставшее чувство дискомфорта, стоило Адаму начать двигаться над ним. Широ уснул, когда Адам перекатился на бок и обнял его талию, раны Широ начинали неприятно пульсировать под бинтами, давая понять, что обезболивающее начало выветриваться. Проснулся он с сухостью во рту, а его перебинтованное плечо начинало реально болеть, как и чёртова эрекция. 

— Я звоню Аллуре, — заявил Адам, водя рукой вдоль чёлки Широ, когда тот проглотил своё обезболивающее.

— Не говори ей, что мы переспали.

— Почему нет? Может, это будет важно.

— Слушай, просто… дай мне телефон. Я позвоню ей.

Адам передал ему телефон, и Широ осознал, что держать телефон левой рукой было немного неудобно. Аллура взяла после третьего гудка, а Широ взглядом попросил Адама прекратить так пристально смотреть на него.

— Как делишки? — спросила Аллура.

— Эм. У меня стояк.

— _Такаши!_ Да кто так разговор начинает?! — возмутился Адам.

— О, чёрт, уже прошло три часа? — спросила она. — Прости, я думала позвонить тебе раньше, но забыла. В своей аптечке ты найдешь антидот — это зелёная таблетка рядом со шприцами.

— Антидот от чего? — насторожился Широ.

— От, эм, препарата против эрективной дисфункции, который я _возмооожно_ добавила в твою капельницу.

— Аллура. Что.

— Что она сказала? — встревожился Адам, всё время наблюдавший за выражением лица Широ. — Включи громкую связь.

— И как, сработало? — спросила Аллура. — Вы оба ужасные бараны! Нет! Не отрицай. Так что я решила вам немного помочь.

— Прости, — Широ поднялся на ноги и отошёл к дальнему углу кровати перед тем, как Адам успел выхватить у него телефон. — Но мы… Это же…

— Это сработало, — даже через телефон Широ мог слышать её улыбку. — Я права?

— Что она на этот раз учудила? — спросил Адам, перебегая с одного угла кровати к другому, но Широ ловко удирал от него. — Я говорил им, что лучше за тобой присмотрит Коран, но никто меня не слушал.

— Это неэтично, Аллура, — Широ спрыгнул на пол и подошёл к аптечке за таблеткой.

— Но действенно, разве нет?

— Наши отношения тебя не касаются, ясно? Ты не…

— Ладно, прости, я поняла. Выходит, меня также не касается то, что ядовитый укус Велбума вызывает изменения в геноме человека, и что сексуальный партнёр жертвы укуса может забеременеть в течении суток, даже если он мужчина.

— _Что?_

— Ага! Вы переспали, я так и знала! Это была шутка, к слову, я про мужскую беременность. Хотя если подумать, то это не доказано, поскольку ты первый выживший после атаки этого существа, и…

— Я вешаю трубку, — устало сказал Широ.

— Ладно, но не забудь выпить таблетку. И, слушай, Адам не хотел с ним ехать, Широ. Он сожалел, что подписался на поездку в Рифт. Ты не единственный, кто напился и пришёл за поддержкой той ночью.

— Он приходил к тебе?

— Нет, слава Богу. Двоих страдальцев ещё не хватало. Он пришёл к Корану, который потом пришёл ко мне, весь в слезах и с новостью, что вы расстались.

— Почему Коран плакал?

— Что происходит? — спросил Адам, подходя сзади. — С тобой всё будет хорошо или как?

— Иди к нему, — сказала Аллура. — И звони, если антидот не сработает через пять минут после применения. Около пары часов у тебя вообще не может быть никакая эрекция, но я уверена, что вы успели вдоволь натрах…

— Пока, — Широ повесил трубку перед тем, как Аллура успела договорить свою мысль.

— Ну? — Адам стоял возле дверной рамы, его руки были скрещены на груди. — Что она сказала?

— Что мне нужно выпить таблетку, — ответил Широ и налил воды в стакан. — И… тебе не о чем беспокоится.

— Думаешь? Что-то вы долго с ней говорили, — Адам подозрительно поднял левую бровь.

— Да, Адам. Всё под контролем.

— Точно?

— Да. 

— Ладно. Просто не скрывай от меня ничего важного. Я тебе доверяю, — Адам подождал, пока Широ проглотит таблетку и пошёл в спальню. — А теперь иди сюда и ложись, ты не должен ходить.

Широ так и поступил, и, как только его спина встретилась с кроватью, он тут же ощутил эффект обезболивающего. Широ наполовину разлёгся поверх Адама, бормоча себе под нос о собственной усталости. Они вместе досмотрели фильм, пока Широ то просыпался, то снова засыпал. С каждым пробуждением он хватался за Адама крепче обеими руками, потом вспоминал, что обеими не получится, и заново начинал паниковать. Но его неспокойный сон был бы многим хуже, если бы Адам не гладил его по волосам, если бы не держал его левую руку в своей, и целовал каждую фалангу по нескольку раз.

— Да, Аллура сказала, что следующую пару часов у меня не будет стояка, — сонливо сказал Широ в ключицу Адама. На Адаме всё ещё была его белая рубашка на пуговицах, расстегнутая сверху, к открытому участку кожи Широ прижимался щекой.

— Ну, ничего, я и так немного утомился, — Адам заботливо прошёлся рукой вдоль спины Широ. — Пойдёшь со мной ужинать в столовой, или мы попросим принести еду сюда?

— Я не хочу выходить, — сказал Широ. — Я останусь здесь, пока не прилетит пой протез.

— Что! Но на следующей неделе Рождество. Мы должны были отпраздновать с МакКлейнами и Холтами. Разве ты не хочешь их увидеть?

— Хочу, но…

— Лэнс обещал связать тебе свитер. От такого не отказываются, Широ, и точка.

— Он может принести свитер сюда. Лэнс поймёт... Погоди, значит. Тебя уже не будет.

— Да нет, — Адам тяжело вздохнул и остановил свою руку где-то на уровне лопаток Широ. — Я не еду. Мне даже не хочется ехать. Год на корабле только с пятьюдесятью людьми? Врагу не пожелаешь. И они ожидают, что я буду заниматься сбором данных, а это даже не моя специальность!

— Да, не твоя.

— То есть, роботы собирают данные. Погляди, чем обернулась эта сраная соло-миссия с одним человеком и одним роботом, — Адам с раздражением смотрел в потолок. — Серьезно, Широ. Я почти потерял тебя. До меня это доходит какими-то скачками.

— Я был так рад, когда ты пришёл, — сказал Широ. — Ты не представляешь, как сильно. Ты так помог мне, ты спас меня.

— Ну, вообще представляю: ты мне сказал об этом около тысячи раз в той капсуле. И конечно же я пришёл. Я не собирался отдавать тебя в лапы Айверсону. Или Корану.

— Или Веронике.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Адам. — Я всегда буду рядом. Всегда приду на выручку. Только крикни.

— Пока ты со мной, у меня три руки.

— Именно.

— Но я не собираюсь идти на Рождественский ужин.

Широ отчасти знал, что он как бы пойдёт, когда придёт время, он это знал. Он заплатил за детский билет с Земли до их космического корабля для Кита, и по приезде Кит на бегу крепко обнял Широ за пояс, отпуская лишь для того, чтобы обнять Адама. Кит назвал Широ идиотом, с чем Адам полностью согласился, обматерил, а потом рассмотрел со всех сторон его перевязанное плечо. Адам представил Кита своим друзьям за пару дней до начала Рождества, и довольно отметил, что мальчик быстро прижился, и не спорил, когда Широ отказывался выходить из комнаты. 

Рождественский вечер был первым днём, когда Широ показался на людях со дня инцидента. Ему было неловко и некомфортно ходить с пустым болтающимся рукавом рубашки — при ходьбе тот постоянно развевался за его спиной. Каждая стена была увешана рождественской атрибутикой — носками, конфетами и гирляндами, в воздухе летали бесшумные дроиды, по форме напоминавшие светящиеся мячики для пинг понга, в углах стояли двигающиеся голограммы Рождественских персонажей — и это Широ увидел только со входа в зал.

— Когда ты получишь свой протез? — спросил Лэнс, и Кит больно толкнул его в плечо. Эти двое не особо ладили.

— Эм, — ответил Широ. — Через неделю, надеюсь.

— Как бы то ни было, Мэтт, ты превзошёл себя в этом году. Отличные декорации! — похвалила его Вероника.

— Спасибо! — воскликнул Мэтт. — Вообще мне помогала Кейти, но она стесняется признаваться.

Через пару часов, когда старшая половина гостей порядком выпила, наслаждаться ужином было легче. Пускай они все жили на корабле, но этот день был единственным в году, когда они собирались все вместе, чтобы отпраздновать, как одна большая семья. Широ рад, что он пришёл, несмотря на его болтавшийся рукав. Он сидел на диване возле искусственного камина, Адам лежал поперёк дивана, положив свою голову Широ на ноги. Широ развернул свой очередной подарок, с радостью обнаружив вручную связанный Лэнсом чёрный свитер.

Широ, наверное, был счастлив. В уголках его глаз стояли слёзы, но гости уже обратили своё внимание на подаренный Лэнсу родителями синтезатор. Кит прибыл на корабль недавно, но даже у него были подарки — он с удивлением обнаружил вручную связанный красный шарф от Лэнса, а потом носил его на себе весь остаток вечера. Широ вытер глаза рукавом и посмотрел на лежавшего на нём Адама. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на Широ и взял его левую руку в свою, без слов спрашивая, всё ли хорошо. 

Широ кивнул.


End file.
